deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Meryl
Meryl is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description A caring, motherly woman who watches over her order. She is a direct subordinate of Grand Marshal Gunther, and often speaks highly of him. Tome Description "She is an angelic, motherly priestess who loves all the knights equally, and her compassion and kind words have earned her a spot in the hearts of her comrades. She works closely with Gunther and has great faith that Rolf will one day be worthy to follow in his shoes." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Gunther, A Grand Protector: "I think Sir Gunther will be able to save our land." *On Gunther, A Grand Protector: "If I can be of help to the grand marshal..." *On Gunther, A Grand Protector: "I've served Sir Gunther for a long time now." *On Gunther, A Grand Protector: "All I can do is support him from the shadows." *On Hydrick, A Concerning One: "I don't want to lose anyone..." *On Hydrick, A Concerning One: "Hydrick needs to take better care of himself." *On Hydrick, A Concerning One: "I've heard he's been alone all his life..." *On Rolf, One With a Future: "Even the grand marshal knows of Sir Rolf's talent." *On Rolf, One With a Future: "It almost seems Sir Gunther wanted Rolf to succeed him." *On Rolf, One With a Future: "The grand marshal likes people who act rationally." *On Rolf, One With a Future: "I think he'd be worthy successor to Sir Gunther." *On Bonita, An Amiable Girl: "She's actually quite honest." *On Bonita, An Amiable Girl: "Sir Jorgen's teachings made her into a fine knight." *On Josef, A Dependable Man: "He may play tricks, but he's invaluable in combat." *On Jungwil, A Trustworthy One: "Take him seriously, and you'll get hurt. Hahaha." *On Hilgard, One Who is Loved: "Everyone loves her... like a mascot. *giggle*" *On Hilgard, One Who is Loved: "If she was more optimistic, she'd make a better knight." *On Johanna, An Innocent Girl: "I have to protect her from his tricks. She's too pure." *On Johanna, An Innocent Girl: "She can be timid sometimes..." *"Flower are pretty, but they wilt without proper care." *On Aquina, A Usurper's Men: "Azhan's assassin was one of the price's supporters..." *On Aquina, A Usurper's Men: "The night before the murder, they left together." *On Leonil, : "Azhan's assassin was one of the prince's supporters..." *"Things have been bad since that incident..." *"Flowers are pretty, but they wilt without proper care." *"The awful feeling I had that night kept me awake." *"I must stop the prince's supporters at any cost..." *"Flowers blooming in the snow make my heart sing." *"Azhan's assassination was a most vile act..." 'Using Key Item:' *"What pretty flowers... Thank you so much." *"A room gets brighter when there are flowers inside." 'Recruitment:' *"If there is anything I can help, I shall do so." 'Level Up:' *"I want to support everyone, even if only a little." *"Thank you..." *"I guess I can still be useful after all..." *"I am glad to be of service to more people." 'Exile:' *"I suppose I wasn't of much use..." Relationships Transoul Good *Meryl + Johanna Family/Loved Ones *Johanna (a loved subordinate) *Gunther (admiration) *Hydrick (subordinate) Category:Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights